Dru Knows 'Tomorrow Will Be Kinder'
by Cheri-Sidhe
Summary: Dru is alone in her room when a certain song comes on the radio and she is reminded of her Goth Boy... Dru/Graves. R&R and I'll give you a warm spicy apple pie... or a cheeseburger, depending on your preferences.


This is based after Reckoning. Dru misses Graves after he leaves and she wants him back.

None of this belongs to me. The lyrics, which are in italics, belong to The Secret Sisters (The song is called Tomorrow Will Be Kinder) and the characters and the main story line belong to Lili St. Crow, who is awesome by the way.

* * *

"_Black clouds are behind me_

_I now can see ahead."_

Dru sighed. Life was pretty crap right now. But it would get better. Somehow it always did.

Graves was gone. But he'll come back. He has to come back.

"_Often I wonder why I tried_

_Hoping for an end."_

Things were so much better before Graves left. When they were back at the Schola. Back when the only thing to be scared of was the fact that the king of the vampires was trying to kill her. At least Sergej was gone. That was the one good thing that had come out of all of this.

"_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down_

_And trouble haunts my mind."_

She was so scared for Graves. What if something happens to him while he's gone? She wouldnt be able to live with herself if something happened to him. She would have nothing without him. She had already lost Mom. And Dad. And Gran. She couldn't lose Graves too. She needed him.

"_But i know the present will not last_

_And tomorrow will be kinder."_

But the future will be better. It has to be. Graves will come back and then they'll live happily ever after. Not that a svetocha and a wulf can have a real happy ever after. They'd constantly be fighting the vampires. But they'd fight together. WHEN Graves gets back.

"_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_It's true, I've seen it before."_

Things would get better. They always did. They did when her Dad died. She met Graves. And Christophe. Found out she was a svetocha. Almost been killed a few times. Found out who betrayed her Mom. Made a lot of new friends. She had lost Graves. And fought tooth and nail to get him back. Losing Graves had been the worst. She had felt numb and empty and so so alone without him. So she had fought to get him back. But now he was gone again. But he'll be back. He has to be.

"_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes tomorrow will be kinder."_

She can just imagine their reunion. He'd get out of some Order-owned car, and start loping towards her. His dyed black hair would be falling across his face. A smile lingering around his lips. His forest green eyes twinkling at her. Then he'd blush, his half Asian colouring turning a dark red. His long black coat billowing around his knees as he breaks into a run and swoops her up into his arms. He'd kiss her so passionately that she'd be gasping for air afterwards. He'd put her down and they'd hug each other so tightly, his strawberry and musk smell making her feel at home, even though she was anywhere but.

"_Today I've cried a many tear_

_And pain is in my heart."_

But when would he be back? He hadn't told her. He had only said that he WOULD be back. She felt so alone without him. Life just wasn't the same. She cried herself to sleep at night, wishing he could be there to hold her.

"_Around me lies a sombre scene_

_I dont know where to start."_

Even in training with Chris, all she could think of was holding Graves. She missed him. The chaos of her life before Graves seemed slightly less bad because she had him. Now he was away and all she could think of was how she had nobody left. Mom was gone. Gran was gone. Dad was gone. All she had was Graves and now even he wasn't there when she needed him. But he'll come back.

"_But i feel warmth on my skin_

_The stars have all aligned."_

As the aspect poured over her like hot oil, she knew it wouldn't help to heal her wounded heart. Only Graves could do that. But he wasn't there and she didn't know when he'd be back. He had to come back soon. They had to be together. It was their destiny.

"_The wind has blown but now i know_

_That tomorrow will be kinder."_

She wanted him with her now. She was so alone. She kept remembering all the little things about him. His laugh, which was more like a dog barking than anything else. The way he smiled at her when they woke up after falling asleep together. The way the slight epicanthic folds in the corners of his eyes made her want to draw them. The thick, dark lashes and colour-changing irises. She remembered everything about him so clearly. Did he remember her that way?

"_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_I know I've seen it before."_

Things will be better when he gets back. She knows that. But she can't help wishing that his arms were around her now. She remembered the time he had fallen asleep with her. Protecting her.

"_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes tomorrow will be kinder."_

She knows that he loves her. And she loves him too. She just wishes that he could be there so that she could tell him how she feels.


End file.
